


RIPE

by metafictionreader, TheRomanDweller



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agent, Betrayal, CTO!WandaMaximoff, Chief Technology Officer, Company, Cto, Defcon, Defcon 26, Espionage, F/M, Forgiveness, Healing, Intel, Intelligence Gathering, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Other, PTSD, Security, Sex, Spies, Spy!NatashaRomanov, The Avengers - Freeform, Trauma, Wanda Maximoff x Natasha Romanov, corporate, information, mcu - Freeform, more to come - Freeform, special agent, tech company
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metafictionreader/pseuds/metafictionreader, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanDweller/pseuds/TheRomanDweller
Summary: Natasha Maximoff, while on an espionage and intelligence gathering mission, finds herself falling in love with tech CTO Wanda MaximoffWill Natasha's lies finally catch up to her?





	RIPE

RIPE  
A Fanfiction by TheRomanDweller

 _To beguile you, enchant you, seduce you_  
_In the palm of my hand..._  
_you would lay your heavy head_  
_and upon your neck_  
_a clean and swift cut!_  
_A thud_  
_spreading all the red_  
_That I have bled for you_  
_You've taught me  
Consumed me_  
_this love and cruelty_  
_are one and the same_  
-TRD

 

CHAPTER 1:  
The Ripest One

  
Cruelty and love are one and the same. Two sides of a coin, ever interlocked, linked, and connected.  
What Natasha Romanov did not know was that falling for Mr. Wanda Maximoff would be her downfall.  
She came like a whirlwind into his life. Natasha was a furious storm that destroyed and wiped out everything in her path. But what she did not know, was that after the rain, comes life, and rejuvenation.

She had found love where it wasn't supposed to be. And there she was, at the right place and at the right time.  
Her work with the KGB and GRU were nearing it's end.  
Today, she started a new task, out in the field for her new community, SHIELD.  
Agent Barton showed her humanity and this kind gesture on his part secured Natasha's loyalty and allegiance to SHIELD.  
And for that, she was forever grateful.

At the Tech Convention, her task was to gather intelligence and identify and verify the men who have been selling weaponized alien technology. She was also tasked to make contact and reveal the identities of those agents connected to Hydra.

It was the night of Defcon 26, and the summer of 2018 has just began to blossom.  
The surveillance detection run and the intelligence gathering task was nothing new to the red-haired spy.  
She had the task and procedures down to a "T".  
It was a hot and balmy night in the desert of Las Vegas.  
Many people and techies were buzzling about and searching for clues on how to unlock their puzzle badges.  
No one bothered to notice the agents that were stationed and tasked in the convention.  
The ex-kgb spy felt renewed and reborn. In that place, no one knew her, and no one cared enough to notice who or what she was. During the convention, Natash started to feel safe, and secure, for the first time in a long while.   
A sense of calm was few and far between for the high-octane agent. The raging war inside Natasha's brain and heart, stemmed from her traumatic experience during her training in Russia. The debts she had chosen and had to atone for in the Red Room still linger in her dark memories.   
Her past and her childhood choices are reminders for her to do better...to do good. She owed a debt to this world, and if it meant saving one innocent life from a potentially dangerous Chitauri technology, then so be it.  
She wanted to stay in this straight and repentant path.

Our covert agent has stayed at the Flamingo Hotel on the Las Vegas strip, just like how Nick Furry has instructed her.  
The Decon 26 convention was being held in the Cesar's Palace, and the Flamingo.  
Needless to say, she needed to make contact and procure some random strangers and turn them into convention friends as soon as was possible. This was necessary for her to blend in, and one of these ways was to be a part of a group of friends.

On this first night, she is invited into the hotel room of one of the tech nerds that she has picked up in a cafe bar.  
In the hotel room, there were four to five men, who talked about the illegal trade of alien technology in the deep web.  
She did what she had routinely done, which was to commit to memory useful and valuable information the men were spouting with disregard.

Later on, they came to a small bar of the Bally's hotel.  
There Natasha Romanov first sets her eyes on the exceptionally underwhelming Wanda Maximoff. He had on a golf shirt and some dark blue levi jeans.  
What pulled and struck Natasha's attention was the kindness in Wanda's voice, and the gleaming auburn pupils that gleamed under the bar lights' amber hue.

The convention went on without a hitch, and our covert agent attends the events, concerts, and black hat panels in order to blend in and appear normal.

Defcon 26 was from Thursday until Sunday.  
And at the very last day, Sunday, Natasha finds herself naked, in Mr. Maximoff's hotel room.  
She laid in his bed and awaited what she planned to do.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you for reading.
> 
> My CDH is preventing from going any further.  
> I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 1.  
> I shall create and upload Chapter 2 tomorrow or when I feel better from my Chronic Daily Headaches  
> Please leave me a comment letting me know what you thought of this Chapter
> 
> Yours,  
> TheRomanDweller


End file.
